Revenge for Love and Hate
by English4Theme
Summary: Sakura Mikan is a famous singer world wide. Hyuuga Natsume is the most popular member in a famous japanese group. With secrets, unexpected love and a huge grudge from the past, how can their lives not go the way they think it should?...Chapter 1 Up
1. Chapitre 1

**_Nana/N: _**_Konnichi wa, everyone. Welcome, to my second version, or shall I say copy, of "Revenge for Love and Hate". Dun Dun-dun-dun Dun-dun-Duuuuuuuuunnn!...Boom! *Applause* Thank you, Thank you. I'd just like to say, it was a long time coming, with tears, hours, and long, long weeks. After before I knew it, I was done with the first chapter._

_Huh..._

_Ok, back to reality. Honestly, I'm so, so happy that I finished. I don't know how many times something happened that made me lose the words I had just typed, making me typed them over. But, all's well that end's well. I hope this version is better than the last. In my opinion, I HATED the last one. It had so many errors and I never realized it. I hope I didn't put too much confusing detail or too many different words, I've always been that way, just never showed it because of my lack of stories and will to pull through with chapters of other stories I want to write. Anywhoo, I hope this time around, it will be good, and I'll get many more reviews. I'm going to capture the plot a lot better in this version. So, enjoy, tell me what you think and...I don't know what else._

_**Bye, 'til the end...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:  
**_**Surprise, Surprise**

_"Mitete goran hora, ichi nuketa  
fureta soba kara hiete nukegara ni..._

A skinny figure emerged from the dark dim lights of the stage. Her chestnut locks that spread over her shoulders shimmered while she closed her calm, coffee eyes . The chanting crowd of fans saying her name flowed through her ears like the sweet music she sung. She brought the microphone back to her pale cotton pink lips, singing another verse to the song,

_...Nagasarete tadoritsuku utsutsu  
torokeru kekkou no tamashii __..._

The crowd got louder as they sang along to her words and swayed to the lovely beats of the blaring speakers. The female wore a beautiful dress that matched her song perfectly. The top of the dress ran into a red obi hanging in front, and the white, long skirt stopped to the floor, dragging as she walked. Her black, high heels were barely visible underneath the dress. Her smooth voice thundered in the mic, creating a somewhat fierce background for the song she sung.

_Yuube tsumuida yume wo douzo  
sono koyubi ni karame nasai itanda  
toge ga... _

_...Hitotsu nukeru_

_Iki wo koroshi sotto, ichi nuketa  
kowai, kowai to furue nukegara ni  
kaerezu ni naite iru_

_Ano ko ushiro no shoumen wa tokoyami_  
_yuube toraeta tsumi wo douka sono sadame no_  
_kakuremino ni otsukai nasai_

_Yuube tsumuida yume wo douzo_  
_sono koyubi ni karame nasai yoru ga karada wo..._

_...Hitotsu nukeru..._

_...Hitori nukeru..."_

The crowed cheered their hearts out after she finished the last line. She lightly laughed into the microphone, looking over the whole audience. "Thank you," she said, throwing her arm up and bowing. "This song is off my new CD, Love or Lies. Please buy it." she finished off waving again. They cheered, screaming and holding up posters as she walked off stage.

Somewhere in the very back of the audience, stood two figures. One leaned against the wall, taking a cigarette from behind his ear, the other had his arms crossed, grimacing. "Well?" one of the males said.

The man leaning on the wall stood up straight. He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "She's good."

**l|ℛ ℱ ℒ ℋ|l**

"Mikan." A calm, mellow voice called. The girl, who was previously on stage, turned to a slim, bored looking women. Her milky white skin stood out over her black trench coat. She beamed, hopping toward her direction. The girl's short, trimmed ebony hair swayed when Mikan hugged her.

"Hotaru!" She snuggled her face in the girls coat making unsightly wrinkles. Hotaru's amethyst orbs glanced down at her childish co-worker slash best friend. This girl's emotions changed in every person her eyes caught.

Hotaru gently pressed on Mikan, reeling her from the ruffled jacket. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't abruptly hugged me like that."

Mikan frowned, pouting. "Mou, Hotaru, why do you have to shun me?" She returned to her chair and faced the women. "I'm on that stage so long, I immediately start to miss you."

"I'm your manager, your not suppose to miss me." Hotaru stated nonchalantly, taking the seat next to her not caring who's it was.

"Well, we are also best friends. Can't you ever point that out?" Mikan pouted again, taking a sipped from a cup on the counter, guessing it was water and grabbing a random magazine.

"Management comes first. Remember that, then you can complain." Hotaru acknowledged her unruly behavior.

"I do!" Mikan shouted animatedly over the conversations of the others. They stared at her questionably.

"Calm down. I was kidding." Hotaru replied quickly, as to not draw attention, something she hated. "By the way, we have a meeting in a while." Mikan gazed up from the magazine, interested in what her usually stingy manager had planned for her.

"Oh, really? With who." She set the magazine back on the dresser and positioned in Hotaru's direction. "HeadquaterV."

Mikan blinked, then scratched her head. Who was that? She had never heard of who they were. "Who is that?" Mikan asked in a loud voice, raising an eyebrow. Hotaru rolled her eyes at her blockhead of a friend. "You don't know HeadquaterV?" Others gasped and once again stared at Mikan. She didn't know one of the most well known rock groups in Japan. Their names were heard from Asia around the globe to Europe.

"Ehh? Galaxy Princess doesn't know HeadquaterV." A young man with red hair stated, walking up to them. Mikan slightly gawked at the several piercings and tattoos he had. Hotaru stared at the male, a cold expression on her face, different from her usual ones. Not that anyone would notice. "They're one of the Gods of Asian rock."

Mikans bottom lip fell. "G-Gods..of Asian rock?" she mumbled. He nodded.

Mikan perked up. "Wow. So cool! I've never heard such a thing. I must be behind everything going on today, especially considering I'm in the same business as them." her lips pulled into a goofy smile.

"It's because you're stuck on yourself." Hotaru stated. Mikan's fingers clutched into a fist. "Ho-ta-ru."

"Don't blame me if you're selfish." Hotaru said. Mikan ignored her, smiling at the young man.

"Anyhow, that was nice to know. thanks...Um?" he chuckled half-heartedly, reaching out his hand. "I'm Haruso Reiko, Nice to meet you. I'm the clothes designer for MisoNigai." Mikan's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she shook his hand.

"M-MisoNigai! I love the lead singer Ginnsato. He's _so_ sexy." she made a heavenly sigh. They cocked an eyebrow at her. Was she psycho.

MisoNigai was a techno-rock band with four members; Obon on the drums, Maeko on the keyboard, Saito the back up singer, and Ginnsato, the lead singer. All dress oddly...flamboyant for men. About a year ago, the male fans population decrease and the band became less popular, and made less money. To fix that, Saito dress as a female, to get their fans back. A few months after, he was caught making out with a guy behind the concert hall they were performing at. A silly rumor spread that the whole band was secretly had feeling for each other. Shortly after the rumor was conjured up, all of Japan heard it, assuming the whole band supposedly became gay. At least, that's what everyone thinks.

"Haruso-san, do you think I could get a date with Ginnsato?" He gave her an awkward look, shifting his gaze sideways. "Maybe. I'll have to asked."

Mikan clapped her hands together and bowed. "Please do."

"Mikan." Hotaru called. She turned to her, motioning towards the expensive watch on her small wrist. "Oh, the meeting. Ok. Thanks again, Haruso-san. I have to go now. Ja."

He nodded and waved as she scurried off to Hotaru. "Wait for me, Hotaru!" Mikan lunged her bag along with her. Reiko stared at the descending figures as her voice echoed out the door. His face fell serious and he heaved a heavy sighed. "_Damn it._" Reiko mentally slapped his forehead and walked off in the direction of the MisoNigai.

**l|ℛ ℱ ℒ ℋ|l**

"Hai...Ok, thanks, Haruso-san...Bye-Bye." Mikan slid her phone close and proceeded to Hotaru. She placed herself in the comfy couch on the seat next to her. "What did he say?"

Mikan grinned and held up two fingers, making a peace sign. "He said sure! Tonight, at seven." Mikan smiled thinking happily to herself, rocking side to side. Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued to work on her iphone, typing rapidly.

"So, what exactly is this place? You've never brought me here." Mikan asked looking around the large room they were in. There were couches in a square placed in the center of the room, and tables in the corners by the wide window.

"This is the GMS building. It's used by people in the music industry." Hotaru explained, putting her phone away. Just then, the door of the room cracked open. Mikan immediately looked up, seeing a man with golden blonde hair walk in. He had a crisp navy suit on and held a black briefcase. Behind him, five other young men walked in, a different expression on each of their faces. Mikan stared at them. They were very good-looking.

Hotaru stood up, extending her arms and holding her hand up. "Imai Hotaru."

The blonde took it, flashing a warm smile as he shook back. "Luca Nogi."

Hotaru sat back down, nudging Mikan. "Stop staring." she whispered in a harsh tone. Mikan slightly blushed, sitting back in the couch and facing down, playing with her fingers. They all sat down. Mikan was amused at how casually they acted, leaning back on the couch as if they were at home.

"I'll start by saying, we have a complex schedule..." As Hotaru spoke, her voice slowly trailed off in Mikan's ear. She caught herself glancing up again, staring at the group.

The first one sitting closest to the man Hotaru was speaking to, had his arms lazily over his legs. He looked young, but cute with a joyful smile glued to his lips, and had tan hair with big hazel eyes. The boy next to him, with his foot resting on his knee, had honey blond hair with milk chocolate eyes. He was smiling as well, but looked somewhat uncomfortable. The other boy looked like his twin. He had the same eye and hair color, maybe a little darker, he looked wide awake and lively. Even sitting down, they looked tall.

She studied the other two from the corner of her eyes. The boy on the far end, who looked younger than the rest, had dark grey hair; most likely dyed, and teal orbs. He was snickering and playing around with the last one on the other couch. Next to him, in an opinion that surprised Mikan for even thinking it, was the best looking. He was an obviously very tall, young men with a little chin hair and ridiculously unkempt raven hair.

Mikan rolled her eyes, he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. On top of that, he was on the brink of falling to sleep. "_Some people are so unprofessional._" she thought, her brows scrunching as she stared at him.

Not meaning to stare as long as she did, he looked over at her, catching her focused anger locked in his direction. "_Oh, I didn't mean to stare that long._"

She turned away, looking at Hotaru conversate with the foreign-looking man. Mikan tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but the words just came in and went out. She had an urge to take a quick glance back at him. "_He probably just fell asleep._" she snickered. Mikan attempted to gaze inconspicuously at him again. She caught sight of him, and he was still staring at her. She inhaled, quickly turning back around.

She shifted in her spot. She had another anxious feeling to look back for some odd reason. "_I'll just look back quickly, he probably turned around already._" Mikan faced his way, discovering he was still staring at her. "_This weird guy._"

She leaned forward, getting closer to him. "Why are you staring at me?" she whispered, making sure Hotaru didn't see that she wasn't paying attention, then focused back on him.

"You were staring at me first." he answered in a low, tired voice. She rolled her eyes. "That's because you were about to pass out."

"No I wasn't."

Mikan snorted. "Yes, you were. Your eyes were droopy and you were slobbering everywhere."

"That makes no sense. I couldn't be slobbering everywhere if I never fell asleep, stupid girl." he said in the most irritating, unemotional voice, his crimson eyes looking at her with no emotion present at all.

Her cheeks reddened. "What the hell did you call me!" Mikan yelled, over the couple of conversations.

Everyone looked up at her. "I am not stupid, you rude bastard." she retorted. Hotaru elbowed her, giving off a deadly glare making her shutup. Mikan huffed, blowing some hair from her face, and sat back crossing her arm. She glanced at him, seeing his tongue stuck out at her. She made a contemptuous frown, sticking hers back at him.

"As I was saying," Hotaru sternly continued. "We want sixty-seven percent from concerts that we are mainly responsible for, the same for you. Half of the income from group work such as CDs, apparel, accessories, and posters. And, nearly completely paid vacations."

"That's fine, we also want the same when working with you."

Mikan stopped her childish quarrel, straightening up to Hotaru's level. "W-what?"

"Mikan, please stop interrupting."

"What is he talking about, working with us?" Hotaru sighed, rubbing her temples. Her hand fell to her lap, looking at Mikan.

"Were going to be working from here on with HeadQuaterV. Going on tours, and ever-"

Mikan held up her hand, cutting in, "Excuse me. Were...were going to be working with them?" Hotaru nodded.

Her face went blank. Mikan was absolutely speechless. Her eyes were fixed on Hotaru's stoic expression.

"I know I waited until now to tell you,"

"Yes, you did!" Mikan interjected.

"_But_, I did not want you yelling and complaining, and that matter interfering with your work." Hotaru explain.

"What! Interfering with my work -the hell!" Mikan yelled, clenching her fist.

"Mikan, please calm down."

"No. Hotaru, you, of all people, know I work by myself, groups are too much trouble."

"Will you _shut_ the hell _up_."

Mikan paused. The room fell to a tense silence with everyone facing the rude guy, nearly fallen asleep a few minute ago, who insulted her. Mikan's face flushed. "Excuse me."

"Your infuriating oversized mouth is too much for this time of day." he commented, obviously irritated. Mikan whipped her head in his direction glaring furiously at him. He was still laid back and slouching down on the couch. "What did you say?" she asked alowly, gritting her teeth.

"Your loud voice is blasting in my ears, do you want to break all the windows."

Mikan's fist clenched. "How dare you. I happen to have a loud voice because I'm a singer, you ignorant idiot! Shut your useless mouth and go back to sleep, asshole." She crossed her arms and stuck her lips out. The band looked at her with pure shock and amazement. No girls, not even his family, had ever talked back to their leader like that. He was so dumbstruck himself, no words came out. They watched the pair back and forth, waiting for one of them to say something.

Hotaru hit Mikan over the head with a stack of papers. "Mikan, stop being rude and show your partners some respect."

She rubbed her head and whined childishly. "But, Hotaru..." Hotaru scowled, making her pout and quickly hush her mouth. Mikan fell back, irately looking down at the floor. The boy who had bad-mouthed her smirked.

"I apologize, Nogi-san"

"Please, call me Luca," he said with a pleasant smile. "And it's fine. I should actually be the one apologizing. We often get these scenes because of Natsume's behavior."

Hotaru nodded. "You may continue by introducing your group."

"Oh, yes. I'll start with Tobita Yuu," Luca motioned towards the first one on the couch next to him. "He's our drummer."

Yuu stood and bowed, "Nice to meet you. I hope we can get along." then sat back down.

"Then is Yume Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi. They play Bass and Guitar."

Kitsumene and Kokoroyomi smiled and waved. "Just call me Koko. Hope me and my brother will have fun with you." Koko greeted. Mikan grinned, at least these three were friendly.

Luca pointed to the young boy with grey hair. "That is Hijiri Youichi. Who also plays guitar. But now, he will be switching to keyboard." Youichi turned away, playing with the button on his undone cuff. "And last," An annoyed expression rose to Mikan's face. "This is Hyuuga Natsume, our singer, and another guitarist."

He didn't bother sitting up or greeting them. Just a simple, "Hey." in his husky voice. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Is princess mad because she got scolded?" Natsume asked in a sarcastic tone. Mikan sneer and sinking into the couch. "Can we hurry up. I'd rather be getting ready for my date with Ginnsato then sitting here listening to this bastard."

They made awkward faces, staring at her oddly. "Ginnsato. Singer of MisoNigai?" Luca asked. Mikan shook her head. "I-isn't he..." he let out an uncomfortable cough. "g-gay?"

"I wouldn't think so if he's going on a date with me. And even if he was, doesn't mean he can't change." They had even more distasteful looks. Was she a freak or just plain crazy? Both. Natsume lowered his head and secretly smirked to himself. This unexpected occurrence would probably turn out rather...fun.

"Luca," Natsume called, standing up. Luca faced him, signaling that he was listening. "I'm going out for a smoke. Call me when this crap is over." Luca hesitated a vague nodded. Natsume flashed an amused snicker towards Mikan, completely unnoticed by her, and step out the room.

"Well then, shall we continue."

Hotaru bobbed her head softly. "As you may know, she is Sakura Mikan, better known as Galaxy Princess..."

The rest of the meeting was a blur to Mikan's mind. She blankly stared in space thinking about the stupid, bastard earlier. How did he think he could judge someone he didn't even know. It's beyond rude! She thought no sane person could even deal with feelings of disrespecting a person for absolutely no reason. Her guess, proven wrong. Mikan eyed her watch. Her eyes widened, it read '5:37'. She had to meet Ginnsato '7:15' at the Evil Clown; a gothic night club. It would take her an hour to get ready, possible even to get back home.

She rose from the couch and bowed. "Sorry. I'll be the first to leave. See you later... I guess." She made an attempted to wave her leave friendly, showing her awkward feelings more than she wanted to. Mikan ignored it, hoping they would understand, rushing out the door and to the front lobby. She prayed she wouldn't run into the jerk of a "man", Natsume outside. His smoke break was longer then it takes to puff a few clouds, get rid of the smell with some gum, casually walk in the room and get back to the meeting.

"_He probably ran off somewhere, or he co-"_ her thoughts were blown off when she opened the door leading to an alleyway beside the building, by the disgusting sight of the jerk and some women making out. She mentally gagged at the two practically eating each others faces.

"Aahh..nnn...hmm..he-hee, Na-kun, not there." The girl giggled, being taunted against a wall. Natsume pushed her on the buildings side, nibbling little parts of her skinny neck. She childishly snickered when he push her skirt up. The women's mouth hung open as her strawberry blonde hair ruffled and snagged against the brick. Her eyes circled onto the expensive watch on her wrist. She gasped, prying Natsume off her in a second. "Natsume-kun, we have to stop. I have to get to work soon or I'll be late." He grunted, backing off.

She took a miniature mirror out her purse, clicking it opening and patted her tangled locks. Natsume took out a cigarette, searching his pocket for a lighter. He groaned, "Damn."

"Aya~...my hair and make-up are a mess." She said, brushing her hair.

"Just put it up or something." He suggested through the unlit stick in his mouth. She shook her head putting the mirror away and taking keys from her bag. "I'm not going to show up to work with a _bun_. I'll look like one of those old women from the library. Maybe I can catch Satsumi at the shop, she can fix me up in less then two minutes."

Natsume nodded absentmindly, clearly not caring what she did. The girl smiled and pecked him on the cheek, fixing her bag on her shoulder. "Catch you later." she walked past him, towards the alleyway opening to street.

"Hey, you're Galaxy Princess aren't you."

He rolled his eyes. Some weird person had been watching. What made him even more annoyed was the fact Luna, the women supposed to be leaving, wasn't yelling or calling them a dirty imbecile, but being nice. He turned around, ready to tell off the guy, when he saw the indecent deviant was the smart-mouth girl from before. Natsume smirked, how life could be so funny sometimes.

Luna waved, strutting out the alley and around the corner. Mikan faced Natsume, taken aback by his cocky grin, then turning her face into an disdaining frown. "What's with that look?" she asked, crossing her arms over the red fabric on her dress.

His eyes traveled down her body, then back to her face. "Just thinking how someone dressed like their going to a party would look spying on people's private time. Like looking at erotic scenes I see." He chuckled at her frustrated response.

"What are you saying? I would never get pleasure watching some jerk..." she shook her hands up. "rub up on some girl."

Natsume gave a small laugh through his nose. Mikan's eyebrow lifted under her chestnut bang. "Don't worry..."

He reached down, holding her hand and raising it to mouth. "I'm all yours now." He gently kissed it.

Mikan flared, her cheeks tinting pink. Before she could snatch it away he held a firm grip on her hand, placing it on the wall. Mikan tried to release from his tight grasp but failed. "Tell me," He ran a finger up her neck, to her chin, pulling her head up to look at him. Mikan's face reddened. "what's your real name?" he asked with a calm, low voice.

"Well, maybe if you came back to the meeting, you would know." she replied easily, closing her eyes.

Natsume went silent, staring at her simple expression. He leaned down, lessening the space between them. "That's fine," Mikan's eyes opened, showing her a clear view of his close angle, deepening her frown. "I'm cool with calling you princess."

She didn't respond, standing still. "_This stupid jerk, he's gonna make me late._" Mikan sighed. Enough of this game already, she needed to go. She used all her strength to pushed him off of her, successful, making him stumble back. "Well, _Na-kun_," she used the nickname Luna said in their little...scene. He cocked a brow, a mixed look between confusion and humor plastered on his face. "I would _love _to spend more time with you and your...erotic intentions, but I really must be going. Bye-bye."

Mikan stepped past, leaving him to watch her leave. He wagged the cigarette up and down in his mouth. "You could at least tell me your first name."

Mikan snorted. "Don't think so." leaving him standing by the alley alone, propped up on the wall.

Natsume grinned mischeviously. "We'll see, Princess."

He saw a women with short, cropped red hair standing by the curb smoking, trailing his eyes up her bare legs to her black skirt. "Excuse me." he called, walking up to her. The girl turned around, blowing a cloud of smoke to the side, looking at him over her dark glasses.

"Can I borrow your lighter." He held the cigarette up. Her emerald eyes glazed over in excitement as she smiled. "For you, I got more than a lighter." She licked her ruby lips, motioning to her revealing halter top; which he obviously notice immidiately.

**l|ℛ ℱ ℒ ℋ|l**

"The nerve of him." Mikan yelled, refusing yet another outfit. She had spent nearly half an hour shuffling through her closet; all the while complaining about Natsume. "I can't even focus, what am I going to wear?" She scrambled through the closet looking for a cute dress or something decent that would make her stand out. A soft jingle came from underneath the mountain of clothess on her bed. Mikan ran, diving in the pile and grabbed her phone, clicking it open. "Hello?"

"_We finally finished, after you rudely left._" A stoic voice said through the receiver.

"I had a perfectly reasonably explanation why I had to leave." Mikan said, going back to her closet to find an acceptable outfit.

"_At least yours was better than Natsume's. He never came back_."

Mikan scoffed. "Why should I care about that mean alien." Mikan took out a frilly, black dress, decorated with fuchsia bows and rose ribbons tied in the back.

"_You sure? I called a little while ago and you weren't home. It only takes a few minutes to get home from the GSM building."_

Her eyes narrowed; she figured that out when 2000 yen came out of her pocket to pay the taxi driver for a fifteen minute ride. "And? " she took out a grey pencil dress with a blue bubble skirt attached. Cute, but not what she wanted.

"_And I heard you keeping him company outside." _Hotaru snickered.

"Ha! Keeping him company? I can't stand being around him for more than five seconds let alone twenty."

"_I remember , 'I would_ love _to spend more time with you and your sleazy intentions...', I'm sure._" she laughed. Mikan blushed. "Y-you just listened at the wrong time. Plus, _I'm _sure you heard the sarcasm in my voice." Hotaru laughed again.

"_Of course I did, I was only joking. After you left, Natsume went off with some girl. He called Nogi-san and said 'Princess' went home._" Mikan's face contorted in disgust. Princess? A terrible nickname, no? "If he calls me that again, I swear I'll break his neck. No perverted monster is going to call me something so childish. Anyways, Hotaru, I need to go. I'm having an outfit crisis. I want to look nice for Ginnsato, but nothing looks good."

"_Did you try the outfit in the back corner, next to the dress you wore to Misaki's wedding._" She slid hangers out the way, moving to the back of her closet. Mikan took out a black skirt and shirt with ruffles on the chest. They had big green polka-dots and green ribbons.

Mikan was slightly surprise, she didn't even remember having a dress like this, but it was just what she was looking for. "This is great." She stepped infront of the mirror, holding the dress up and posing in different positions. Before she hung up with Hotaru, she noticed the back of her dress was loose. Mikan tugged on the obi, making it fall in the front and reveal part of stripped bra and her chest.

She went blank. How did her dress get loosened up? Was her chest showing like this all day? She guessed Hotaru would have hold her...

Mikan's color drained. She clenched her fist. "That...Perverted monster!"

* * *

_**Nana/N: **Sooo, qu'as-tu fait penser? Was it bon ou mauvaise? Ok, Je m'arrêter avec le français. Sorry, I'll stop with the french. What did you think? Was it good or bad. I know for a fact that it was better than the last one. Sure, a few problems here and there, but grammer and spelling is so much better than the last version. Well, I hope the next chapter is ok as well. Oh, and sorry if you liked the last song or outfit, I wanted to change it, so...I changed it. Ok, For the new readers, I put the songs in the chapter below, and the outfits can be found on my profile under the 'Mikan's Oufits' section; feel free to look at the other ones. They will be used on other stories. About the second outfit for this chapter, I know it's on a doll. Doesn't mean it won't look good on a person._

_**Songs**_

_Ichinuke; by Mamiko Noto (Yes, this is from Jukogu Shoujo, I love it)_

_**Outfits**_

_Mikan's Outfit 1 _

_Mikan's Outfit 16_

_**Review, s'il vous plait, Bye-bye.**_


	2. Working 2

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	3. Working 3

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	4. Working 4

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	5. Working 5

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	6. Working 6

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	7. Working 7

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	8. Working 8

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	9. Working 9

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	10. Working 10

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	11. Working 11

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	12. Working 12

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	13. Working 13

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


	14. Working 14

~**_Nana.J.S_**~

_**Nana/N:** Working on this chapter. Please be as patient as you can. It will be updated soon enough._

**Thanks**_, and also please be patient for the newest chapters after I'm done with the already made ones._

_**While you wait; **Read the manga and keep supporting Higuchi-sama. Support other authors as well by leaving helpful reviews and reading their stories._

**...**


End file.
